


Vigil

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kinmanship, Rejection, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: “That is, and never will be ‘Prothean’. Its vengeance is empty. And if there are more of them, they are equally as empty.”





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what Javik would of thought of the Awakened Collector in MP. 'Vigil' is based on my awakened collector.

It is wrong.

Javik saw it among the others. Elite forces gathered from across the galaxy. Vorcha, Krogan, Human, Batarian, even Volus... And this...

This abomination.

Its four eyes glowed and the head tilted when their eyes meet. A feeling of disgust and rage filled him. It’s was wrong, it’s was a sham. 

It was all that was left.

That thing moved towards him and Javik curled his lip. It does not even have a face any more. Just eyes. Its head to big.

The Asari... Liara. She encouraged him to talk with ‘him’. 

“Stay out of my way.”

It moved to touch him, and Javik recoiled. He dared not see what it was. What it thought. What it remembered. He stepped away to collect himself.

He watched this shell watch him before mingling silently with its fellows.

“You should talk with him.” Liara said, her cheeks is scuffed from a Brute attack.

Shepard left them. The Turian and Quarian taken with her. Javik wished he had been taken along so he could live in ignorance.

“That is not a person.” Javik spat.

“His name is Vigil.”

“I do not care.” 

“He has wanted to meet-”

Javik rounded on Liara, teeth bared in a primitive threat. “Do not speak of it.”

She lowered her head. “I just thought you would want to see. They fight for vengeance. For your race.” she chooses her words carefully, “You don’t have to be alone.”

“That is, and never will be ‘Prothean’. Its vengeance is empty. And if there are more of them, they are equally as empty.”

He left her, furious.

\-----

By the time they move out again, the rage has lessened. Now he watched

It moved about the rubble of this ‘London’ with wings his kind had not had since they were primitives themselves. The biotics it wielded were powerful.

They were on par with the tattooed one.

As he took a swig of water in a moment of calm, it tried to approach him again.

It held out its hand, the gesture was Prothean. A greeting of comrades. Javik resisted spitting on its hand.

“If it were not for you’re kind, there would of been more of us in stasis.” Javik stated flatly.

It looked down, eyes not blinking, glowing eerily. But it looked up again, holding it’s hand more insistently.

This time Javik did spit on it’s hand.

An Asari valkyrie scoffed, going up and taking it’s arm. “Give up on that idiot. If he doesn’t want to, it is his loss.” 

‘Vigil’ tried one last time, and Javik turned away.

It lowered it’s head and left with the asari, sitting with his squad.

Javik wondered what it wanted to show him.

\------

Javik held his side. The ‘banshee’ walking in its lumbering manner. Where was Liara? Where was Shepard?

His headset crackled.

“Units fall back. Advance on the conduit has failed. Shepard is MIA.”

The beast turned it’s head and teleported to the other side of the rubble. How hideous. They reapers had tainted such a beautiful thing to make this.

He made to stand when it came between him and the monster.

It fired a beam of biotic power right into the Banshee’s chest, staggering it back, then it took its stance, skin glowing as it unleashed its force.

Javik got up, firing dark channel, and it... Vigil... set of a seeker swarm to detonate it. 

He did not thank Vigil, shotgun in hand as he shot at the fallen asari, flinching as a ball of dark energy slid past him slowly, engulfing her.

Weakened but not dead, she teleported again.

Too close.

“Get away from it!” 

Vigil bled the same color as he, red.

The monster had no chance to pull her claw’s from Vigil’s abdomen, Javik ramming into her and staggering her.

A single shot to the face ended her.

It was quiet again. Just barely he could hear far off fighting. 

Javik went to the collector’s side, crouching down and looking them over. “Thank you.”

Vigil lifted his hand again, limb shaky.

This time Javik took it.

Human faces. Frozen. Swarms of seekers. Emptiness. Nothing. No thought No feeling. No hope.

Then cold. And with the cold, finally game free thought. Rebellion. Rage. Hatred. The same hatred he had. Hope. Friendship. Javik saw flashes of Vigil’s squad. The Asari, a Salarian, and a Batarian.

A name. Finally a name. A sense of self. Vigil. The very VI that helped Shepard learn the truth.

A desire to meet him. To know just a small fraction of what it was like to be whole.

Javik took both Vigil’s hand in both of his. And he gave him all he had of what was left of his people.

 **Their** people.

Vigil clutched his hand tighter, head turning to look off into the sky, like he was lost in thought. Javik swore he heard him speak then.

_‘Thank you. It’s beautiful.’_

“Vigil! Vigil is over here!”

Javik let go, stepping away as the Batarian took his place, hands on the wound.

The others, the Valkyrie and Liara led them away towards base, which was still holding. The Salarian was not there.

“Maliek didn’t make it Vigil” the Asari said, taking Vigil’s hand, “We can’t loose you too.”

“We don’t know anything about their anatomy. What can the medic do?” the Batarian asked, “There is no blood to give. The medi-gel does not work well on them. There is a reason his type are called glass canons.”

Javik turned away, and once again he wished he was not there. He tuned out the hopeless back and forth, lip twitching as Liara touched his arm gently.

How cruel a fate... Vigil was Prothean in spirit... Yes Javik knew that. But in body... There was nothing Javik could give to help. No knowledge to share. The Reapers changed him... all of these 'Collectors', into something just alien enough.

All he had was the hope that brought them to earth.


End file.
